


Who says it has to mean anything?

by blueeyedsoul



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedsoul/pseuds/blueeyedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh hurts himself a little when falling down the stairs. Luckily Mads is there to make him feel better. Pre-slash if you really, really squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who says it has to mean anything?

“Okay, so I’m a little clumsy.”

“A little, Hugh? I’d say you are a bit more than that.”

Mads’ teasing voice was full of smile and affection. He teased Hugh simply to try to make him feel better and Hugh knew it. Mads had always been like that, so very caring. Hugh wondered if Mads even recognized how he acted sometimes towards others: gave them worrying gazes, asking if they were alright and really caring about their answer, slightly touching someones shoulder when passing them. Mads loved to use his physique, he was an athlete guy, so his way of showing care and kindness were also very concrete. Hugh loved that about him, among other things.

Earlier that day Mads and Hugh had been shooting some scenes in Will Graham’s home. Hugh had missed a step on the stairs and fell down. Thanks to Mads’ quick reflexes Hugh had not fallen head first, but rather slid down on his back. Even though his injuries were rather small, his lower back was still hurting.

The crew members, who used to love teasing him because of his clumsiness, had been genuinely worried about him, too. Hugh had spent good amount of time reassuring them that yes, he really was alright and no, he didn’t think he had a concussion or anything like that. When they were able to wrap up the shootings for the day, Hugh felt almost proud of himself. Because, to tell the truth, his back was hurting a bit.

Now Hugh and Mad’s were sitting in Mads’ room. The fire was crackling in the fireplace. Outside the air was cool and dark but here, inside with Mads, Hugh felt warm. He poured some more tea for Mads and himself. Mads was staring at the fire. Either he found it to be quite fascinating or he was deep in his thoughts. Or maybe both.

“Can I get you anything with the tea?” Hugh asked, looking at Mads. More specifically, he looked at Mad’s gorgeous cheekbones and his dark eyes. The fire played in his dark eyes, making his gaze even more beautiful than it already was. 

“What did you have in mind?” Mads smirked.

Hugh laughed shortly. 

“Just some cookies, really. You know that small coffee shop down on the street? I bought some cookies from there a few days ago but just now remembered them.”

“Sounds promising,” Mads said. “I’d love to have some.”

“Sure,” Hugh said, standing up.

But he moved a little too quickly. His knees bent and he winced when a sharp pain spiked in his lower back.

“Goddamn,” Hugh hissed, not being able to keep himself quiet.

“You okay?”

“A few painkillers and I will be.”

“Oh, come on. I know something that works much better.”

Standing up, Mads nodded towards the couch. “Lie down.”

Hugh raised his eyebrow questioningly.

“A massage,” Mads explained. When Hugh didn’t make a move towards the couch, he added: “You know you want to.”

For a split of a second Hugh had to think about the offer. Was it really alright to receive a massage from Mads? From his (good-looking) friend and coworker? That thought vanished from his head as fast as it came and Hugh felt a little ashamed. He quickly lied down on the couch.

“Taking off your shirt could be good,” Mads smirked. “Do you happen to have any massage oil?”

“In the bathroom.”

“Right.”

While Mads was away, Hugh took off his shirt and then just waited on Mads, with his eyes closed. Mads came back, positioned himself and opened the bottle.

“This lotion smells like strawberries,” he noted.

“Yeah,” Hugh mumbled. 

Without bothering to continue the conversation, Mads fell quiet and started to slowly roam his fingers up and down the side of Hugh’s spine. Hugh squirmed under his touch and hissed a little, when the pressure moved to his lower back. Mads kept going, trusting Hugh to tell him it he was feeling too uncomfortable. The tension on his muscles soothed, slowly but surely. There was a spot in Hugh’s lower back where the muscles were extra tense so Mads spent more time working on it. When he increased the pressure on it, Hugh yelped in pain. Mads stopped immediately.

“Keep going, it’s alright,” Hugh said after a while, never opening his eyes.

“Okay.”

Mads sat up more straight. He used more pressure now and judging by Hugh’s grunts, that were somewhere between pain and pleasure, he seemed to be doing alright. Then, suddenly, Hugh shuddered and his breath became quicker. Mads kept his hands still but didn’t lift them off his back. When Hugh relaxed again, Mads soothed him by making circles on his skin, keeping his touch soft.

When Mads heard Hughs breathing slowing down and feeling his muscles relaxing, he felt amazingly good. Hugh seemed so vulnerable and his body felt so warm Mads could have kept going on forever. Mads even wondered why they hadn’t done this before  — and that they should definitely do this more often from now on.

Eventually Mads took his hands away and wiped the lotion from his hands. Hugh opened his eyes and slowly turned to look at him.

“Thank you,” Hugh said, his voice a little hoarse.

“My pleasure,” Mads said. It really had been a pleasure, too.

Later that night they fell asleep on the couch when watching Craig Ferguson’s late night show. At some point Hugh had changed his position so when he woke up, his head was resting on Mads’ lap. Mads didn’t seem to mind, though: when Hugh woke up, he felt Mads gently playing with his hair.


End file.
